


Are you okay?

by GhostGirlVII



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlVII/pseuds/GhostGirlVII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompts on Tumblr: <i>You're injured/sick and have to stay in sickbay for a few days (doctor's orders), and scotty visits you to make sure you're okay</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt, second reader/Scotty fic and pretty short. srly I found it really short, but I can't write more. Otherwise it will become a mess XD

A day ago, you went down with the landing party for analyzing the ground on an exotic planet, when you accidently touched a toxic plant. From what you read on the report, you convulsed badly before black out. You woke up twelve hours later in the medbay. Despite, you kept saying you were feeling better, Bones insisted to have you there for few more days. You let out a long sigh. Since your childhood, visit to the doctor wasn’t your favorite thing. And after McCoy ordered you to stay in medbay, you tried two times to run away. For sure, he probably had some kind of radar, because each times he caught you and put back in bed.

“You know (Y/LN), I don’t like this either.” McCoy explained. “But I’ve to keep an eye on you, this poison could have killed you. Actually it almost.”  
“Yeah yeah, but could I, at least, have something for pass the time? I mean stay in bed, doing nothing isn’t… entertaining.”  
“Give him time and I’m sure he will come to entertain you.”

You pouted, crossing your arms. Scotty won’t be here till a few hours, if nothing goes wrong. So you stay most of the day watching the nurses and Bones come and go in the medbay. Chatting with some other injured or sick officers. You finally returned in your bed, looking at the time pass. You closed your eyes for what you thought to be five minutes. A soft touch on your arm woke you up and half asleep, you smiled seeing him next to you.

“I didn’t wake you?” He asked smiling back.  
“Oh no, I was just resting.”  
“Good. I just came here to know how ya doing?”  
“Pretty fine, but our gentle doctor refuse to let me go… Maybe you could help me to sneak out?”

He let out a soft laugh before kissing you. “If the doc say you had to stay here, you must, love.”  
“Please?” You whined. “Look I’m fine!”

You stood out of the bed. At first, you indeed felt well, but a few seconds after, your head started to spin. You felt every muscles of your body became numb. Scotty didn’t had the time to catch you and you fell hard on the floor, before everything went dark. “(Y/N)! Nurse!” Those were the last words you heard. 

****

Three hours later, you regained consciousness. Scotty was by your side, sleeping. He always looked so peaceful and relaxed like this. You enjoyed the moment, still wondering what happened. You remember trying to get up from the bed and then the cold floor of the medbay. Lost in your thoughts, you didn’t realized that he was slowly waking up. He grabbed your hand and gazed at you. “I’m glad to see ya always alive.” He whispered.  
“What happened? I know that I fainted, but why?”   
“Doc said it’s something with the poison. Ya should definitely stay here.”

You let out a long groan. “How I’m supposed to survive my entire days? Talking is fun, but you don’t talk all day. And what about… being with you? I’m gonna miss you.”  
“Ya’re funny, (Y/N) as if we see each other often while we’re on duty.” He laughed. “True, ya won’t be able to go down in Engineering, I still can come here to see how ya doing.”  
“Yeah. Also, it’s getting late, maybe you should go back sleep in a real bed?”  
“Said the one who once told me she couldn’t sleep without me because she liked to use me as a body pillow.”  
“How are we supposed to sleep at two in a small bed as this one?”  
“Like this.”

Scotty pushed you a little on the other side and tried to lay down. He almost fell third times before finally find a good position, making you laugh heartily. He took your leg and rest it on his thighs, then put your head on his shoulder. You could already imagine McCoy looking at both of you and rolling his eyes. Though it wasn’t the most comfortable position, you were glad to be able to pass sometime with Scotty. As you were listening at him sleeping, your eyes started to be heavy and closed them, smiling and still hoping to get out of medbay soon!


End file.
